Creador de problemas
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: Estoy aquí [con él] corazón roto y supe cuando vi a esa persona por primera vez, vi todas esas advertencias y de igual forma fui por él. En ese momento no me había dado cuenta, que él se burlaba de mi, a veces tenemos que pagar por nuestros errores por mucho que nos duela hacerlo.
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Pienso que, pienso que cuando todo se ha terminado, todo vuelve en flashes, ¿sabes?. Es como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos, simplemente vuelve todo, pero él nunca lo hace.  
Creo que una parte de mí supo en el momento en que le vi que esto pasaría. No es algo que dijera, o algo que hiciera.  
Era la sensación que le acompañaba, y, la cosa más loca es que no sé si alguna vez me volveré a sentir así. Pero no sé  
si debería.  
Sabía que su mundo se movía demasiado rápido, y quemaba demasiado, pero simplemente pensé, ¿cómo puede el diablo empujarte a alguien que se parece... tanto a un ángel cuando te sonríe? Quizás él lo sabía cuando me vio.  
Supongo que simplemente perdí el equilibrio. Creo que la peor parte de todo no fuer perderle a él, fue perderme a mí misma._

* * *

Hola a todos!

¿Dónde habrán visto esas frases? Es lo que dice Taylor en su canción I knew you were trouble, desde que la escuche no pude evitarlo, quiero hacer una historia de Fairy Tail con esta canción :3

Sé que es corto, pero es apenas el inicio, en el siguiente capítulo empieza lo bueno! :)


	2. Sin modales

**Creador de problemas**

 **.**

 **Sin modales**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—¡No olvides tus zapatos!— gritaron al unísono.

—¡Sí, sí! No los olvidé. —contesto una peculiar rubia que sobresalía entre todas las chicas que estaban en la casa.

Era de mañana, la noche anterior habían tenido una gran fiesta en su casa por motivo de que su amiga Juvia estaba de regreso. Eso le había encantado mucho a la rubia ya que Juvia era una de sus mejores amigas y la había extrañado mucho. Agarró sus llaves y llamó a las demás para que ya se suban al auto. El día apenas estaba comenzando. Subió al Mini Cooper azul y miró en el retrovisor y vio que estaba muy desaliñada; su cara estaba mal maquillada, su ropa no combinaba (en la fiesta un chico le había vomitado encima, hecho que la asqueo por completo y fue a cambiarse a su habitación pero ya había tomado varias copas por lo que no se fijó que no combinaban) su blusa era de verde fosforescente y un short rosa mexicano, y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

En eso llego la chica de cabello azul murmurando cosas que solo ella entendía.

—A Juvia no le gusta como esta vestida Lucy. —le murmuró con un tono serio. Juvia a diferencia de Lucy estaba intacta desde ayer, vestía tal y como había llegado. Atrás de Juvia llegaron sus demás compañeras: Erza y Cana. Erza siempre era estricta con sus amigas mientras que Cana era la mala influencia de ellas. —Erza, Cana díganle a Lucy que se vaya a cambiar. —Las miró y se impactó con lo que vio— ¡Juvia está sorprendida! Erza ¿por qué estás vestida así? Cana ¿por qué estás bebiendo todavía?

Erza estaba vestida como una conejita playboy sin vergüenza alguna, Cana al contrario vestía como siempre, siempre de modo atrevido y sosteniendo unas botellas de alcohol. Lucy hizo un puchero y murmuró que ya lo sabía. Salió del coche y entró corriendo a su casa.

— ¿No puedo ir así? —preguntó Erza a sus amigas. Juvia lo negó al igual que Cana. Erza hizo un Tss y entró igual a cambiarse. Juvia miró a Cana, Cana con un gesto de está bien tiró la botella a la basura pero estaba molesta.

Minutos después Lucy salió corriendo, no sin antes despedirse de las demás personas que salían de su casa.

—Lucy estas hermosa. —le dijo Loke al salir de su casa. — ¡Sigue así!

—Gracias Loke. —le sonrió y con un gesto de mano se despidieron. —Erza si no vienes ya, ¡Te dejo!

—¡Espera! —gritó y rápido corrió a medio vestir solo para alcanzarlas. Las demás rieron de que era broma, Erza se molestó.

Subieron al auto en dirección a las afueras de Magnolia. Habían acordado que esta mañana irían a pescar en el rio. Reían en el camino sobre las historias que han hecho en ausencia de Juvia en la Universidad, estaban muy encimadas de eso hasta que escucharon un "Miau" seguido de un rasguño que desequilibró a todas con un susto, sobre todo a Erza que había sido víctima del rasguño.

—JODER—gritó sobresaltándose y medio parándose para ver que pasó. En el asiento se había asomado el gato de Lucy, de color azul, Lucy lo manda cada mes a pintar ya que es su color preferido. —Es Happy. —el gato ronroneo.

—¿Cómo llegó aquí? —preguntó Erza. Cana solo encogió los hombros.

—Debe haberse subido cuando no mirábamos. —respondió Lucy.

—A juzgar por el mueble, Juvia piensa que Happy estaba aquí desde ayer. —rio.

—mmm, puede ser, honestamente no sabía dónde estaba mi pequeño gatito. —sonrió.

—Lucy, ¿no crees que debemos de llenar el tanque? Mira el mini ya no tiene mucha velocidad. —le comentó Cana con aburrimiento. Lucy miró el medido y se dio cuenta que era cierto, el auto ya no avanzaba mucho.

—Tienes razón Cana, pero hace poco le había llenado completo el tanque, es extraño que se haya gastado en tan poco tiempo —mientras avanzaba leyó un cartel de desviación para una gasolinera.

Girar a la izquierda y avanzar 400 mts.

Giró a la izquierda y se dirigió ahí. El camino se hacía cada vez difícil, no tenía una buena carretera por lo que a cada rato saltaban de su asiento, las hierbas y árboles estaban a los lados de la carretera.

Mientras estaba al volante todas temían que Lucy hiciera algo imprudente; era bien sabido que Lucy como conductora no era muy buena, ella era muy despistada e imprudente, siempre tenía accidentes por esa razón.

—Chispas, les juró que si no llegamos a la gasolinera se bajarán ustedes a empujar el auto. —todas se alarmaron. Lucy estaba enfadada.

Por fin divisaron la gasolinera al final del camino. A lado de la gasolinera había un taller de mecánica. —Pero que suerte que haya un taller aquí.

Erza, Cana y Juvia reían simultáneamente.

Llegaron al taller y se estacionó correctamente. Bajaron todas del auto y se estiraron, no había pasado ni una hora desde que salieron. Miraron a los lados y vieron que había muchos autos y personas alrededor.

—Mira Erza, por ahí. —dijo Cana en un tono picaron, al fondo habían unos chicos altos y guapos. —¿A qué se ven buenos?

Erza amplio su sonrisa. —Lo son, pero Cana no estamos aquí para eso.

—Ten un poco de diversión, mujer. —le palmeo la espalda y fue a sentarse en una sombra.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Juvia sacaban una caja de herramientas para inspeccionar el problema del auto. Juvia abrió la caja de herramientas y Lucy levanto la tapa del coche.

—¿Qué crees que esté mal Juvia? —preguntó con confusión Lucy.

—No lo sé…honestamente no sé nada de autos. —dijo Juvia abatida. —¿Qué hacemos?

—Bueno… estamos en un taller, ¿no? Creo que hay que llamar a alguien.

—Buena idea, voy a por él. —contesto Juvia rápidamente. Lucy asintió y ella entró al taller.

La rubia vio que sus dos amigas hablaban entre sí y reían muy animadamente. Le pareció buena idea asustarla por detrás, cosas que resultó un éxito ya que se sobresaltaron, ella les preguntó que veían y señalaron el lugar. Fue ese momento que lo divisó.

—Chicas ustedes se van a ir al infierno por hacer eso. —Pues ella observo claramente que estaban derretidas por lo que deleitaban sus ojos, dos estaban sin camisa exhibiendo sus pectorales bien formados. —En serio que lo harán.

—Lucy ten más sentido sexual, cuando hay unos chicos bien buenotes que piden a gritos que lo desnudes con la mirada, ¡deberías hacerlo! De no hacerlo sería un pecado. —hablo Cana mientras se tocaba su cara con las dos manos imaginando muchas cosas. Erza asintió. Para Lucy eso fue un balde de agua fría.

—Perdón por no ser como ustedes. — Se alejó un poco de ellas y cruzó los brazos. Su gatito salió del auto y brinco a sus brazos, ella se relajó un poco y lo acarició. Alzó la vista de nuevo y se encontró con una mirada.

* * *

—Joder, tío. —hablo un chico derrotado. —Joder, tío. —Repitió— Ya me canse, hay demasiado calor, no puedo con esto.

—La verdad, el sol está muy caliente. —concordó con su amigo. —Vamos a tomarnos un descanso, Gray.

—Si Natsu viene va a estar con sus putadas de que no trabajamos. —hablo cansinamente.

—Pues que se joda el maldito. Se lo merece por ser un retrasado y ponchar el auto. —Ambos rieron por lo estúpido que era su tercer amigo.

Natsu había ido a buscar una nueva llanta para reponer el coche, ya que una de sus llantas toco una piedra muy filosa y la ponchó completamente. En ese momento sus dos amigos le habían estado jodiendo la vida hasta que leyeron que había una gasolinera, les dijo que se bajaran y todo el camino se la pasaron empujando el coche hasta llegar a dicho lugar.

—Mira ahí hay una sombra, vamos a sentarnos. —ambos asintieron y dejaron todo el coche abierto. Fueron donde estaba un árbol a lado de la gasolinera.

Minutos después regreso Natsu enojado, cuando vio que el coche estaba solo. Maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a buscarlos con la mirada. Los vio ahí sentados echando relajo tranquilamente, como si no fuera un problema que estaban tirados en medio de la nada sin contar que en sí había gente a su alrededor. Se acercó al coche para observar mejor su estado. A él le molestaba que el coche este tirado, ahora era más difícil encontrar reparación y el viejo del taller le dijo que no tenía llantas nuevas ni de repuesto. Solo le faltaba eso, que genial día… en serio.

Abrió la cajuela y busco alguna herramienta pero no había nada, en serio es que Gray nunca traía nada consigo en su coche. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de unas miradas. Alzo la vista y se encontró con unos ojos cafés observándolo, sonrió para sus adentros y se dirigió hacia ella.

* * *

Lucy vio que uno de los chicos se acercaba a ellas, su gatito se escondió de nuevo en el coche. Sus amigas empezaron a hablar entre sí en voz baja. Lucy se observó a si misma mirándolo como una tonta, en un movimiento se enderezó y aclaro la garganta. Justo en ese momento escucho como Cana le habló a ese chico de cabello rosa.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —pregunto coquetamente Cana. Natsu llego con ellas y lanzo una sonrisa pícara.

—Ah… me preguntaba si ustedes de casualidad tengan una llanta de repuesto. —comenzó a decir, aclaro su garganta. —Tengo unos amigos estúpidos que poncharon el coche, y ando buscando una nueva. —rio.

Erza y Cana se miraron entre sí. Y giraron a verme a mí, entonces Natsu me miro y luego a ellas, ambas hicieron un gesto con la cabeza indicando que yo era la dueña. Él se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

Lucy se había quedado embobada cuando él se paró enfrente de ella.

Él estaba a la espera de que Lucy respondiera. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la situación. —Ah, sí, si tengo una llanta. —contestó un poco tímida.

—¿En serio? —contestó muy contento. Suspiro de alivio y la tomó de las manos y las sacudió. —¡Me has salvado pequeña rubia!

—D-De nada. —tartamudeó un poco. Le indicó que la siguiera, Natsu la siguió animadamente. Natsu miró atrás y chasqueo los dedos en dirección a los chicos en el árbol.

Lucy abrió su cajuela y le señalo la llanta. El gustosamente saco la llanta. Lucy miraba de reojo al chico, vestía una chaqueta café de piel y unos jeans. A diferencia de los otros dos que no tenían camisa, el sí tenía camisa y estaba muy bien vestido. Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Lucy estaba muy encismada observándolo otra vez que se le había olvidado prestar atención al chico.

—¿Hola? —preguntó. —¿Rubia?

—¿Ah? —dijo Lucy. —¡Ah! Sí….—contestó confusamente. —¿Qué decías?

—Que me llamo Natsu Dragneel, ¿y tú?

—Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. —se presentó.

—Mucho gusto Lucy. —contestó amablemente. —Dame tu número para que te de el dinero luego.

—Claro. —saco su celular en busca de su número. Ese acto no se le paso desapercibido al chico y se empezó a reír.

—¿No sabes tu número? —reía. —Lucy, eres divertida.

Lucy hizo un puchero y lo mandó a callar.

—Perdón. —se disculpó. Se acercó más a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos. —¿te gustaría salir algún día conmigo?

—¿Qué dices? —se sonrojo fuertemente.

—Estas sonrojada. —dijo. —¡Que bonita! —él utilizo su mejor sonrisa. — Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres salir?

—B-Bueno supongo que estaría bien salir, y asi me pagas lo de la llanta. —contestó con pena.

—Es un hecho nena. —dijo. Al final Lucy le paso su número y Natsu se despidió de las chicas y se fue con sus amigos.

Una hora después ellos ya se habían ido mientras que Lucy y sus amigas apenas se estaban por quitar, el mecánico hasta ahora las había atendido y terminado de solucionar su problema. Arrancaron el coche y regresaron por su camino yendo a su destino original: A pescar.

—¡A que el chico estaba muy guapo! —murmuró Cana a Lucy. —¡Dioses! Ese chico llamado Natsu es un bombón. Erza ¿viste como devoraba con la mirada a Lucy?

—Sí, definitivamente cayó en tu encanto Lucy. —respondió.

Lucy se sonrojo. —Paren chicas, no sucedió nada. Solo le di una llanta que me va a pagar.

—¿Pagar? ¿Con dinero? —preguntó Cana.

—Pues sí, ¿qué más podría ser Cana? —dijo inocentemente.

—¡Que ingenua! —empezaron a cuchichear Erza y Cana. —Pero ya quitando el tema del coqueteo con Lucy, el chico llamado Natsu es definitivamente tu tipo, Lucy. Es caballeroso y amable.

—Apenas lo conocimos hace poco. No podemos juzgarlo todavía. —dijo seriamente Lucy mientras conducía.

—¡Supongo! —contestaron Erza y Cana al mismo tiempo. Juvia solo pensaba en un chico que se encontró de regreso con sus amigas, al mirarlo quedó totalmente cautivada ¡el chico no tenía camisa! y esas cosas pensaba ella. Estaba en su propio mundo que no prestaba atención a lo que decían sus amigas.

Lucy no quería decirles que en realidad Natsu sí que le había dejado boquiabierta, y eso que no había pasado nada. En su vida solo le habían gustado muy pocos chicos, su primer beso había sido con Loke pero nada fuera de otro mundo. Nunca se había enamorado o fijado demasiado en un chico. Pero el instante en que lo vio supo que quizás se había equivocado por mucho tiempo. Ella no podía negar lo que sintió al verlo, y él se había dado cuenta, ella lo sabía por la forma en que la miró y se acercó. Solo esperaba no adentrarse mucho en eso, al fin de cuentas solo se verían una vez por el dinero y se acabó, nada tenía que pasar.

No sabía cuan equivocada estaba.

* * *

 **Como verán, cambié el titulo, y lo puse en español.**

 **La trama es muy tensa, ya que va a haber drogas, fumar, tomar. De ese estilo, pues no esperen a un Natsu decente! de una vez se lo digo, si han visto el video de Taylor ya sabrán como es. Natsu no es del tipo que quede callado y sea un santo. El es un mujeriego y malo. Y por eso del prólogo, se verá mayormente desde la perspectiva de Lucy. Este fic es para mayores, menores abstenerse de leerlo.**

 **Se los advierto! e.e**

 **Y bueno, estoy contenta de que ya haya favoritos y alertas. En serio muchas gracias, espero no decepcionarlos. Ire actualizando de poquito en poquito porque tengo un monton de historias que me faltan actualizar**

 **Bueno contestando mi lindo review :3 :**

 **Denle amor!**

ZoeyScarlet : **Muchas gracias amiga por tomarte tu tiempo en dejarme Review 3 en serio que ustedes son las que me animan a seguir! apenas ando explorando el mundo de Fairy Tail n.n es mi nuevo vicio y quiero que haya muchos Nalu 3 y tambien he pensado en hacer de StingLu :v ¡Ah! y sí muchas gracias por decirme eso. Espero que te guste :9**

 **Nos vemos :D**


	3. Encuentro

**Creador de problemas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **Encuentro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:** Estoy aquí [con él] corazón roto y supe cuando vi a esa persona por primera vez, vi todas esas advertencias y de igual forma fui por él. En ese momento no me había dado cuenta, que él se burlaba de mí, a veces tenemos que pagar por nuestros errores por mucho que nos duela hacerlo.

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta historia no es apta para personas inocentes y menores de edad. Si lo lees es baja tu propia responsabilidad. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono :D**

 **Rating:** T por el momento quizá más adelante se convierta en M.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad del gran mangaka Hiro Mashima yo solo juego con sus hermosos personajes en mi historia. Pero si existieran los personajes me gustaría tener a un Natsu, Gray, Sting… bueno todos 3

 **Nota:** En visto que me encanta tener distintos puntos de vista y narración, va a haber narración desde el ojo de Lucy al igual que en tercera persona pero les avisaré para que no se confundan. Cuando sea Lucy será: Lucy POV.

 **Anteriormente:** Lucy junto con sus amigas salieron de la fiesta y fueron a pescar pero en su camino ahí, el auto empezó a fallar. Es entonces que llegan a una gasolinera junto a un taller cuando Lucy conoce a Natsu. Desde el primer instante que lo vio, le gustó.

* * *

Aspiró de nuevo el cigarro y exhaló lentamente. Sus amigos estaban platicando a medio metro de él. No quería entrar en la plática, ¿Para qué? Pensaba, ya que solo hablaban de mujeres y demás estupideces. Cuando alcanzó su límite apagó el cigarro y se alejó de ellos. Ya estaba oscureciendo y ellos estaban todavía en carretera.

— ¡Oye Natsu! —le llamó Gray, su mejor amigo, haciéndole la seña de que volviera. — ¿Dónde mierda vas?

Natsu se volteó a verlo. —Tranquilo Gray. Solo voy a dejar el cigarrón en el cenicero.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? —le preguntó a su vez, era verdad, estaban varados otra vez en la nada. Hace mucho que se habían rendido en encontrar a alguien que los ayudase. No estaban tan lejos de la ciudad pero su problema era otra cosa.

— ¡Como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer! —le reprochó molesto. —Si no fuera por tu puta culpa no estaríamos aquí maldito desnudista. —ese hecho cabreó a Gray.

—Oye flamita yo no te estoy insultando…—comenzó a decir. — ¡No me vengas con esa madre! Que lo que me paso no es mejor de lo que tú hiciste aquella vez.

Natsu se quedó callado, hace unos días había ponchado la llanta. Hoy Gray hundió el auto en un tremendo lodo que ya no podía salir.

—Gray, cálmate. —hablo su otro amigo, Lyon. —Pelear no resuelve nada.

— ¡Y hablar tampoco! —le contestó. —Ustedes son tan debiluchos, ni con nosotros tres podemos sacar el puto auto.

—Tss. —se escuchó que hizo Natsu. —Al menos yo intento comunicarme con Elfman para que venga a rescatarnos.

—Pero no hay señal. —dijo Lyon.

Y así siguieron unos cinco minutos hasta que por milagro de quien sabe qué pasó alguien. Ellos rápido hicieron señas de que pararán pero obviamente el conductor estaba desconfiado de que sea algún tipo de trampa y lo asalten, ellos juraron por todas las cosas que no iba a hacer eso. Y así les creyó y se bajó junto con sus familiares y entre bolitas empezaron a sacar el auto. Agradecieron al señor y sus familiares y arrancaron, pero esta vez fue Lyon el que quiso tomar el mando, no quería tener que verse envuelto de nuevo en manos de ellos dos con el auto, ya le había dado suficiente con lo que pasó con Natsu. Retornaron a la ciudad y dejaron a Natsu en su departamento, al día siguiente tenía que asistir de nuevo a clase junto con Gray en la universidad.

 **LUCY POV**

Era domingo en la noche y mis amigas Erza, Cana y Juvia estaban en mi casa en una clase de pijamada. Hacia una semana más o menos que Juvia había llegado y entre todas festejamos su llegada en mi casa. Sin embargo, al día siguiente fui regañada por mis padres de semejante desastre.

Les presentaré a mis queridas amigas con las que paso el tiempo:

En primero está la chica de cabello rojo: Erza Scarlet, quien en este momento está viendo una revista erótica y sonrojándose a mas no poder pero aun así no dejaba que le quitaran la revista. Ella, Erza, es mayor que Juvia y yo… tiene 20 años y actualmente cursa el quinto semestre de nuestra universidad en el campo de Medicina: Médico cirujano. A Erza le va como el anillo al dedo, aunque su personalidad sea algo fuerte a ella le encanta cuidar y curar a los enfermos. Suele siempre llevar una bata blanca al igual que su blusa, pantalón y zapatos, en ese sector tienen que ser muy pulcros.

La siguiente es Cana Alberona, al igual que Erza esta en quinto semestre en nuestra universidad solo que en otro campo, el de sociales: Mercadotecnia. Tiene unos dulces 20 años, y en aquel sector el de mercadotecnia. Los alumnos son muy extrovertidos, prueba de ello es la misma Cana quien siempre está bebiendo y yendo de fiesta en fiesta, ella conoce a muchos de su facultad, pero siempre está conociendo a nuevos. Suele ir con poca ropa ¡pero no desnuda! Me refiero que va solo con un sostén como blusa por así decir, y unos pantalones vaqueros. Ustedes me entienden, ese tipo de vestimenta atrevida.

Por último esta Juvia Loxar, mi hermosa amiga quien acaba de volver de Francia en un intercambio. Ella tomó su segundo semestre en Francia y actualmente está en tercer semestre. Con 18 años estudia en el campo de Ciencias Biológicas: Biología Marina. Ella adora mucho la naturaleza, y más si se habla del mar o cualquier cosa que viva dentro del agua.

Y yo, Lucy Heartfilia. Tengo 18 años al igual que Juvia, pero yo estoy en otro sector, uno más calmado que el de ellas, el campo de Antropológicas: Literatura. Mi sueño es ser una gran escritora y ganar millones, lastimosamente no estoy con ninguna de mis amigas pero aun así estoy en tercer semestre. Mas sin embargo, también hay una chica en mi salón que me llevo fantástico con ella. Ella se llama Levy McGarden y siempre estamos juntas, no importa donde sea nosotras siempre platicamos sobre la literatura.

A Juvia, Erza y Cana las conozco desde la preparatoria, siempre paseábamos juntas y aun hoy en día como ven, no perdemos la costumbre.

¡Somos cuatro diferentes! ¡Literatura, Médico Cirujano, Biología Marina y Mercadotecnia! Somos completamente diferentes pero aun así la amistad lo puede más.

Nos quedamos platicando hasta muy tarde cuando recordamos que mañana teníamos clase.

 **FIN LUCY POV**

En la mañana, estaban como siempre los tres personajes con mala suerte en el volante. Esta vez, fue Gray quien conducía directo a la universidad.

Al llegar estacionaron el auto en el estacionamiento y tanto Gray como Lyon se despidieron de Natsu para que cada quien vaya a su universidad, Natsu era el único que tenía otro campo.

Llegó tarde como siempre Natsu abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con su profesor: Laxus Dreyar, quien le bajo puntos por su retraso. Él estaba acostumbrado a eso, era un milagro que todavía no reprobará un semestre completo, teniendo en cuenta la vida que se daba.

Al terminar la clase Natsu se dirigió a la cafetería a comprar una ración de comida, pues la noche anterior no había comido nada y él estaba que se moría de hambre. Pero algo le llamó la atención apenas entró a la cafetería.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a una muchacha que conversaba animadamente con sus profesores Macao y Wakaba, ella sostenía una botella de cerveza a la vez que reía como una desquiciada. A sus lados estaban sus amigos, pudo notar que con sus fachas era la que todos conocían como "La bebedora compulsiva" pero no solo por eso le era familiar, si no, porque días antes la encontró junto con la chica que le llamó la atención. Decidido se acercó a ella.

Cana platicaba alegremente junto con sus profesores, ella suele ser muy sociable y normalmente se le ve platicar con Macao y Wakaba. Pues al final de cuentas, ellos dos eran amigos de su padre, quien era profesor en Literatura en donde su amiga Lucy estudiaba. Pero se sorprendió al ver que de pronto un chico saludo a Macao y Wakaba, al verlo se quedó boquiabierta para después hacer una tremenda sonrisa. ¡Era el chico que a Lucy le gustaba!

— ¡Hola! —saludó Natsu con emoción a Cana.

— ¡Hola, pequeñín! —le dijo Cana algo ebria. — ¡Te recuerdo! ¡A ti!

—Sí, te recuerdo igual. —contestó Natsu. —Eres la amiga de Lucy.

—Por supuesto. —contestó. —Tienes que volver a verla, sal con ella. —tomó un trago más. — ¡Joder tío si tú eres un tremendo bombón. —Lo miro de arriba para abajo hasta detenerse unos segundos "ahí" —Tienes muchos dotes, ¿sabes? A Lucy le falta algo de diversión.

Natsu se empezó a reír fuertemente de lo que decía esa chica. — ¿Tú crees? De hecho, estaba pensando que tal vez tú puedas llevarme a verla…

— ¡Encantada! —le dijo con emoción, se paró de su asiento y terminó de beber lo que le quedaba. — ¡Nos vemos luego Macao, Wakaba! —se despidió y jaló a Natsu del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del campus. Natsu estaba enfadado porque al final no compró su comida.

— ¿Estudia en otro lugar? —Preguntó extrañado—Pensé que estudiaba en nuestro campus.

—Claro. —dijo. —A Lucy no le gusta la vida social como a mí me encanta. Ella es mas de literatura, ahí estudia.

—Así que es un ratón de biblioteca. —dijo con desdén.

— ¡Oye! —le gritó molesta. — ¡No digas eso! Maldito tipo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¡Ah! —no sabía que él no sabía. —Cana Alberona.

—Bueno, Cana. —le musitó. — ¿En qué semestre estás?

—Quitno. —no lo pronunció bien por su estado.

—Tú eres la pequeña. —se burló de ella. —Yo estoy en séptimo semestre.

— ¡Mentira! —se sorprendió, después empezó a reírse. — ¡Joder! A Lucy le encantará estar con alguien mayor.

—Eres vulgar. —dijo seriamente. —Me gusta tu forma de ser.

Cana y Natsu sonrieron.

Entraron al campus y fueron al edificio de Literatura.

—Es aquí. —le señalo, y le hizo un gesto de que la siga. —Espera un momento. —pararon en seco, Cana saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Lucy:

 _Lucy bebé… ¿en dónde mierda estás? Te estoy buscando :3_

Esperó unos minutos a que le contestará, mientras platicaba jovialmente con Natsu acerca de las fiestas. Se escuchó un timbre de notificación y leyó el mensaje.

 _Estoy con Levy en la biblioteca, ¿por qué? :c_

Cana se rio y contestó el mensaje.

 _Ven al vestíbulo te quiero presentar a alguien !_

Segundos después.

 _Otro día, mañana presento examen. Dile que se puede ir :v_

Cana se molestó.

 _Mmm, ¿en serio? Me encontré con alguien particular… Se te hace familiar el nombre Natsu, el sexy bombón que nos encontramos en… la gasolinera XD_

Microsegundos después llego un mensaje.

 _¿WTF? O_O ¿él? ¿Está aquí en la universidad? Está bien, voy al vestíbulo junto con Levy, espéranos!_

Bloqueo su celular.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Natsu.

—Viene para acá. —cruzo sus dedos en forma de que consiguió su objetivo.

Natsu se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared.

— ¿Cómo es que no te había visto nunca en la facultad? —preguntó para hacerle platica.

—Quien sabe, quizás porque el semestre pasado estuve de intercambio. —le contestó aburrido. —además que soy mayor que tú.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —le preguntó curiosa.

—21 años.

Cana se sorprendió. — ¿En serio? Me veo más vieja a tu lado ¡maldito! —le dio unos golpes en su cabeza a modo de juego.

—Pero conoces a Gajeel—le respondió. —Me ha dicho que se lleva con la bebedora compulsiva de la facultad.

— ¡Oh! Sí. —contesto alegre. —Con Gajeel me llevo, siempre vamos a los bares a tomar unos tragos. —rio.

 **LUCY POV**

Fui con Levy para estudiar tranquilamente en la biblioteca, encontramos un lugar apartado del de todos para estar más tranquilas. Pero no llevaba más de veinte minutos aquí cuando mi celular vibró.

 _Lucy bebé… ¿en dónde mierda estás? Te estoy buscando :3_

Leí, era de Cana. ¿Para qué me buscaba? Le contesté unas veces más para que me dejara en paz con Levy pero insistía.

—Lu-chan ¿Qué sucede? —Levy me miró preocupada, ya que estaba con el ceño fruncido contestándole a Cana. —Te ves muy enfadada…

—No es nada, Levy. —le dije para que se calmara. —No nos vamos a mover de aquí, es solo Cana y su manía de joder.

—Vale. —me respondió y volvió a lo que hacía.

Tiré mi celular a un lado y empecé a leer. Pero al ver que de nuevo llegó otro mensaje lo leí de reojo y me sorprendí bastante al hallarme como una desquiciada abriendo el celular rápidamente y leerlo a una velocidad alarmante. ¿Estaba de broma Cana? ¿Cómo es posible que ese chico esté con ella ahora mismo? Mi corazón latía muy rápido, tenía que calmarme… Veía de reojo a Levy que tenía puesto sus lentes mientras estaba leyendo tranquilamente.

Estaba en un debate, era una buena oportunidad de estar cerca de ese chico. Pero, estaba el problema que les dije a mis a amigas que no me gustaba para nada, mordí mi labio inferior en mi desesperación. ¡A la mierda! Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que iba al vestíbulo y arrastraría a Levy.

Me paré.

Levy me miró con interrogación. — ¿Qué pasa Lu-chan?

— ¡Levy! ¡Acompáñame! —le chechonee—Solo será unos minutos.

— ¿A dónde? —me dijo asustada.

—AL vestíbulo, Cana quiere presentarme a alguien. —le dijo con algo de convicción.

—Pero hay que estudiar…—me reprochó.

— ¡Solo serán unos minutos! —le dije. —Eres mi amiga, por favor…

Levy lo pensó unos segundos y al final acepto ir conmigo. Salimos tranquilamente de la biblioteca hasta llegar al vestíbulo, tenía que comprobar que lo que dijo Cana era cierto.

Cuando lo vi no pude sonrojarme por completo, ¡era verdad! Él estaba ahí despreocupadamente pegado a la pared hablando con la loca de Cana. Desde mi vista se veía muy apuesto, llevaba unos jeans que le quedaban a la perfección y un abrió de color negro y una camisa de un tono amarillo fuerte. ¡Oh, que me castiguen por mis sucios pensamientos de querer hacer cosas!

Me acerqué finalmente y alcé mi mano en modo de saludo. Cana y Natsu se giraron para verme, yo solo veía a Natsu y el me veía a mi… luego lo siguiente que vi fue como él bajo la vista hasta mis pechos y luego más abajo hasta después quitarla y sonreír. Se acercó a mí.

— ¡Hola, Lucy! —Me saludó— Tiempo sin verte.

—Sí, lo mismo digo. —le contesté en un tartamudeo. Cana me palmeo la espalda algo fuerte en modo de que me tranquilizara.

— ¡A que no lo crees Lucy! —me dijo Cana. —Él está en mi facultad, jamás en mi vida lo había visto hasta hoy.

—Ya lo vi Cana. —le dije cruzando mis brazos y bajando mi cabeza de vergüenza.

— ¿Quién es tu amiga? —me preguntó Natsu. ¡ERA VERDAD! Me olvidé de Levy quien estaba muy apartada de nosotros observándonos tímidamente.

—Levy—le dije agarrándola de la mano para traerla.

— ¿Q-qué? —me dijo con temor.

—Ella es Levy—la presenté. —Es mi amiga.

—Mucho gusto Levy—le tomo la mano en modo de saludo. —Me llamo Natsu.

—Mucho gusto—dijo sonrojada para después soltarse rápidamente y retroceder a lado de Cana, ella solo se rio del gesto de la pequeña azul.

—Es muy tímida. —dijo Natsu, si lo era. —Bueno Lucy ¿quieres quedar un día para salir y que te devuelva el dinero?

—Sí—le conteste. — ¿Qué día te parece?

—Más bien a ti que día te parece. —me dijo amablemente. —Las damas tienen a palabra—me guiñó.

Cana le echo porras.

—El miércoles, ¿te parece? —le pregunté.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Bueno, te mando mensaje para decirte a donde iríamos. —le conteste amablemente.

—Si, Lucy. Entonces ¿Qué tal…? —íbamos a empezar a platicar más cuando le llegó un mensaje.

Vi como sacaba su celular y leía el mensaje. Minutos después volvió a hablar.

—Perdón chicas. —nos dijo. —Me tengo que ir, la hermana menor de mi amiga quiere que la vaya a ver.

—Oh no te preocupes Natsu—contestó despreocupadamente Cana. —Puedes irte. Total la cita ya está hecha con Lucy.

Le reclamé a Cana por ser tan así.

—Claro que no lo olvido. —se despidió de nosotras. —Nos vemos.

Me despedí de él. Tanto Levy como Cana sonreían malévolamente.

—Así que a Lu-chan le gusta Natsu. —dijo Levy insinuantemente. — ¡Eres una pícara!

—Levy tú no eres así. —intenté defenderme pero no podía.

— ¡Y no olvides que es mayor! —mencionó cana.

¿Mayor?

— ¿Qué edad tiene Natsu? —le pregunté con sorpresa.

—21 años y está en séptimo semestre. —dijo Cana con orgullo.

¡Wow! Tanto Levy como yo exclamamos eso. Él era mayor que yo, tres años para ser exactas pero bueno, él todavía era joven. Me agradaba…con una sonrisa me despedí de Cana y fui junto con Levy a la biblioteca de nuevo.

Pensaba en donde deberíamos ir, ¿era una cita? Quien sabe, ¿cine? ¿Una plaza? O solo en un lugar cualquiera y me devolvía el dinero. Pensar en esas cosas me sonrojaba, era mi primera vez. Me emocionaba el hecho de saber que me gustaba alguien.

 **FIN LUCY POV**

Natsu entró a la cafetería del edificio de veterinaria y compró un almuerzo y un cigarro. Con la cajita y el cigarro salió al patio, prendió su cigarro y se dispuso a fumar mientras llegaba su amiga. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que ella llegó.

— ¡NATSU! —se escuchó el tremendo gritó que hizo su amiga que llegó corriendo hacia él.

—¡Oyee! —empecé a decir cuando de un movimiento brusco su amiga de cabello blanco se le abalanzo hasta tirarlo en el suelo. —Lissana, pesas demasiado….

Lissana se dio cuenta de su error y rápido se paró y ayudó a Natsu a levantarse.

—Perdón. —Se disculpó—es solo que estaba contenta que vinieras.

—No te preocupes—le acaricio la cabeza. — ¿Y Mirajane y tu hermano?

—Está en exámenes y Elf-Nichan está en el gimnasio. —le contestó sonriente.

—¿Oh? Que bueno… —le dijo, Natsu miró de reojo en ambos lados hasta que en un rápido movimiento besó a la chica en la comisura de los labios.

Lissana sonrió abiertamente por ese gesto, amaba a ese chico. Natsu le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó de nuevo.

—¿Me acompañas? —le preguntó. —No he comido.

—Solo si no fumas—le regañó.

Él se rio y apagó su cigarro. —Ya.

Lissana contenta se sentó junto con él y se dispusieron a platicar mientras él comía entusiasmadamente. Después de unos veinte minutos ya era la hora de que Natsu regresará a su clase, y es que no estaba para nada cerca su campus, estaba hasta el otro extremo. Se despidió de la chica dándole de nuevo un fugaz beso en los labios y se retiró caminando hacia el edificio.

* * *

 **¡Volví! No odien mucho a ala pequeña Strauss, es solo que le gusta mucho el sexy Natsu :c ¿A quién no? pero es un maldito desgraciado DX ni ha comenzado lo bueno de la historia y ya empezó con sus tonterías :v**

 **No tardé mucho jajajaja XD bueno quiero dejar en claro algunos personajes:**

 **Literatura: Lucy, Levy, Fried y Rogue. (hasta ahora) en ese lugar están ubicados.**

 **Médico Cirujano: Erza, Jellal y Ultear.**

 **Biología Marina: Juvia, Gray y Lyon.**

 **Mercadotecnia: Cana, Natsu, Gajeel, Bickslow y Sting.**

 **Veterinaria: Mirajane, Lissana y Elfman.**

 **Derecho: Evergreen, Jet y Droy.**

 **Están** **sujetos a cambios :v Y los que no puse es porque luego los recordaré y veré donde ponerlos c:**

 **Es solo para que se hagan una idea ya que están en universidad tenía que ponerlos en algún sector DX**

 **Quiero agradecer sinceramente a los que pusieron en favoritos y alertas! en verdad me alegra mucho que les pareciera mi loca idea :'3 espero en el futuro poder complacerlos y mejorar mi forma de escribir al igual que las ideas que plasmo aquí :D** Q **uiero agradecer a ZoeyScarlet y a Eagle gold por dejarme hermosos reviews 3 en serio que sin ustedes no soy nada.**

 **A todos, me animan a seguir con esta historia :D espero que les gusté este capitulo.**

 **Dudas o inquietudes con mucho gusto pueden dejar un review n.n Al igual que aunque no estén registrados pueden dejarlo 3**

 **Sin más, hasta la proxima :3**

 **Nos vemos n.n**


	4. ¿Qué les parece?

**Hola a todos!**  
 **Vuelvo a pasar aquí después de un año.**  
 **Y es que tengo demasiadas historias inconclusas que ya no se cual actualizar. Vengo aquí en esta historia para preguntar**

 **¿Quieren un nuevo capitulo?**

 **¿Qué les parece la historia?**

 **¿Vale la pena seguir leyéndola?**

 **Lo pregunto porque ya tiene rato que no la actualizo y ya se me fueron las ideas jeje y quiero saber si todavía hay alguien que quiere seguir leyéndola.**

 **Déjenme review si pueden para que me ponga las pilas y actualice**  
 **Nos vemos n.n**

 **Corregí el error de edición de este post. No me di cuenta de nuevo que se guardo con los códigos. Lo siento XD**


End file.
